Learn to have some fun Hermione
by wargs
Summary: Ron, Harry and Ginny are sick of Hermione being boring so Ginny comes up with a potion to get Hermione to leave her homework and party like the others. A disaster happens and a lot of fun ensues R/Hr mostly, with H/G. Featuring Coolgirl Hermione and a nervous Ron
1. Chapter 1

A/N M rating for later chapters just to be safe. This is my first proper fanfiction so reviews would be nice

I own nothing, all is JK Rowling's

Chapter 1

6th Year at Hogwarts.

It was night at Hogwarts but the houses were relaxing and talking in there common rooms. The Gryffindor common room was bustling as usual. Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess and Hermione off course was the only one studying for the exams in two months. She was sitting by herself in the far corner near the window whereas Ron and Harry wanted to enjoy the warm fire while playing chess, Ginny was sitting very close to Harry watching the game.

"Check mate" Said Ron a bit bored as Harry didn't seem to be paying attention

"Oh" Said Harry totally out of it.

"What's wrong Harry? You not yourself at all" Said Ron.

If Ron had known the reason for Harry's behaviour was Ginny sitting uncomfortably close to him he would have probably been acting differently. But Ron's not very good with understanding relationships and love.

"Oh nothing just a bit tired" Replied Harry.

"I don't think you could be more tired than Hermione, she's been studying all weekend!" Said Ron, looking worriedly in Hermione's direction.

"Ron you've finally grown up! Being worried about Hermione and all. You know you are so cute together I don't understand why you haven't asked her out yet." Said Ginny moving away from Harry who relaxed a bit.

"Shut up Ginny" he ushered "don't say things like that in public, or ever! I'm only worried as a friend"

The conversation went on like this for a while. They discussed school and what they would be doing next weekend. The twins had planned a party after the quidditch match regardless who won because it was against ravenclaw and slytherin had already lost too many games. The conversation came back to Hermione who was becoming a party pooper.

"I have a plan, why don't we brew a potion that will make Hermione a bit more…fun" Said Ginny excitedly.

"Is it safe?" questioned the boys

"Of course it is"

"What's the potion called?" Insisted Harry clearly not convinced.

"I don't know what it's called, I was flicking through Witch's Secret and I saw a potions page, I wasn't interested then but it just came back to me" Explained Ginny.

"What the fuck? You're going to make Hermione model in her underwear to the Common Room?" Exclaimed Ron turning on the defensive.

"Of course not, it just makes the person more open and relaxed," Said Ginny.

After a bit more convincing from Ginny both Harry and Ron agreed that this would be good for Hermione, they thought it was totally harmless.

"I'd like to see that magazine" said Harry "So I can see the potion" Harry added after receiving raised eyebrows from the other two.

"It better be just that, if I catch you reading it, I'll have to hex you" Said Ginny

Over the next 5 days the three (Harry, Ginny and Ron) went to moaning myrtle's Bathroom after their lessons to brew the potion. On Friday when both Ginny and Ron had left Harry slipped on the wet floor and without realising it a bit of pomegranate juice he was holding went into the cauldron. The rest of it stained the floor and Harry just quickly left to avoid Moaning Myrtle's anger.

A/N Thanks for reading guys, I'm really new to writing fan fictions and I probably need some help for the end and other stuff. So review and keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2 The Spiking

Chapter 2

A/N The previous chapter wasn't really any perspective but now it'll be mostly Ron's POV and maybe Hermione's POV

It was Saturday and Ron woke to go down to breakfast. Harry was already up and was getting dressed.

"Weekend!," Yelled Ron sleepily getting out of bed.

"Yeah, you'll miss breakfast if you don't get ready quick though" Harry replied.

When Harry and Ron went down to the great hall they smelled toast and their stomach's rumbled. They saw Ginny and Hermione talking at the table and walked over to them.

"Hey Hermione!" Said Ron getting a few butterflies. 'Damn she looks hot this morning' he thought, then realising what was going through mind mentally kicked himself.

"Hello Ron, sleep well?" Questioned Hermione because he looked a bit sleep deprived.

In reality Ron had inappropriate dreams about Hermione and blushed when he was asked. But he just said "I'm fine thanks"

"So what's planned for the weekend?" Ron said changing the subject.

"Well I wanted to go out and sit near the lake and finish the Potions assignment and then maybe…"

Her voice drained away as Ron suddenly remembered the potion that was meant to be finished by now.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Ron

"Ronald, language!" she hit him over the head with her books, she carried them so she could go to the lake straight after breakfast.

"Sorry Hermione, but me and Harry have something to do" Said Ron grabbing Harry and pulling him away from Ginny. Harry realised too that they should probably go get the potion. Ginny stayed to keep Hermione from being Suspicious.

"Harry and I," Corrected Hermione as Ron and Harry left.

Ron was walking at a quick pace alongside Harry.

"It takes 8-9 hours to take effect, we needed to get it into her breakfast," Said Harry

"If we're quick we can make it," Said Ron

"Do you think that it'll work?" Harry thought aloud

"It must work, otherwise she'll always be a bookworm," Ron seemed to be assuring himself that what they were doing was right.

Harry all of a sudden smiled "Ron I'd like to see you trying to keep your eyes off Hermione when she's dancing tonight"

"I don't like Hermione" Said Ron simply

"Oh sure, that's not what you were saying last night, oh Hermione, Hermione I want you," Harry recited teasingly

"Ron stopped in his tracks; if you say anything to anyone I will kill you with my bare hands" Ron said scared and angry at the same time.

"No worries mate, your secret's safe with me"

They kept walking

Just before they had gotten to Moaning myrtles bathroom they heard the voice of the poltergeist

"Oh what's this? Having lots of fun? Wait till McGonagall sees these innocent books" It was peeves floating above Seamus and Dean holding what looked like play witch magazines.

"Give…it…back" The boys said in between jumps

Ron and Harry were in too much of a hurry to hang around and watch so they slipped past and went straight into the Bathroom.

"What a mess," Said Ron seeing red stains on the ground

"That's was my fault" Said Harry but Ron interrupted.

"Harry you're a woman?"

I dropped the pomegranate juice" Finished Harry ignoring the remark. "Let's get the potion in a vial and go before myrtle comes."

Luckily when the pair returned to the table Hermione had not yet finished breakfast, she was still reading and talking and had a pumpkin juice at her side. They realised how difficult it would be to spike her drink without her noticing.

"Ron distract her," whispered Harry

"But how…" Before Ron could finish his sentence Harry pushed him in a small sitting space between Neville and Hermione.

"Ron, you're back, what were you doing" Exclaimed Hermione blushing.

Ron quickly grabbed Hermione's far shoulder and turned her towards him because she started looking at Harry. They both now looked like ripe tomatoes

"Yeah, just boys stuff, we'd love to involve you but yeah." He made up lamely.

He couldn't help but notice her chocolate eyes and the freckles on her face from this distance. She had seriously grown, of course all the girls had, heck Lavendar could probably be in play witch, but Hermione was perfect to him. I could stare all day he thought.

Harry was remarkably quick and the awkward conversation between Ron and Hermione was over soon.

The drink was spiked and Hermione continued to drink it.

A/N Review and follow for more chapters! Tell me what you think.

P.s it does make more sense saying play wizard but I'm not bothered to change it now.


	3. Chapter 3 Misunderstandings and potions

Chapter 3

After breakfast Hermione wanted to go straight out to the lake and the boys decided to go get Ron's chess board before they went out too. It was a great sunny day and everyone wanted to relax in the lawns.

"Ron could you grab me my sun screen while you're up there?" asked Hermione

"But it'll be in your dorm, I can't get in, plus I don't want to," Said Ron

"Use your broomstick doofus," Said Hermione simply and then walked off towards the lake with Ginny.

"Are you sure the potion takes 8 hours to effect someone?" Questioned Ron sarcastically, getting up.

They walked of together towards the Gryffindor tower walking behind Lavender and Katie going in the same direction. They were excited like girls are when there is a good opportunity for a tan after months of cold. He tried to control his teenage hormones as he saw the girls were wearing very short shorts and he was walking right behind them. 'Remember Hermione' he thought, immediately he felt normal and didn't give a damn about those other girls and there model bodies. He looked over at Harry but the raven haired boy was in thought and Ron assumed it was something to do with Sirius.

When they arrived to the common room it was nearly empty. They went up to the 6th year boys dorms to get what they needed.

"Meet you in the common room I'll go get Hermione's stuff" He said picking up his broomstick

He flew up to the 6th year girls dorms. It was surprising how easy it was it get up there, not that he ever wanted to of course. It was easy to pick out Hermione's room as it was the neatest. Ron walked over to the draw, grabbed the sunscreen and was about to leave when he saw a letter badly hidden in a half open trunk. He made out the words 'Victor Krum' and his blood boiled.

"That prick's writing to her," Ron said to himself.

He snatched out the letter, it read:

_Dear Hermione Beloved_

_You are always on my mind. It is very cold here but I feel warm when I think of you. I know I haven't said this before but I like you more than just friends. I know that you share the same feeling and I was hoping you would visit Bulgaria._

_Love Victor_

The letter was dated a week ago, 'she bored my owl and few days ago' he remembered.

Initially he felt angry, really angry, but then he controlled himself and cooled down a bit. Anger turned to grief as he realised that he had lost Hermione and she could never be his. 'Forget it she's a smart sophisticated girl and I'm… I'm just me'.

He moved away from the letter devastated and dragged himself down to the common room. Harry wasn't there though so Ron decided to go up and check the boy's dorms. Oddly enough Harry sat on the bed looking nervous.

"What's up Harry?" Asked Ron curious

"Mate, I wanted to say something to you," Harry replied

"You're coming out of the closet?" Ron said this as a joke at first then he started worrying about this whole situation

"Ron it's about Ginny," Harry continued "Would you really want Dean or Seamus to go out with Ginny? I know you're protective but she'll eventually have a boyfriend and that should be someone who'll not leave her or hurt her."

"What are you getting at," responded Ron thinking this was quite true.

"I like Ginny, Ron, I promise I'll treat her well," Harry was looking at his hands.

Ron thought about this sudden statement. He thought of Hermione and how he had lost her to a self-obsessed jerk and then to Ginny. Harry was someone he could trust with his sister.

Finally he spoke "Just don't snog in front of me," he warned, Harry was surprised as he thought that Ron would've punched him.

Harry jumped up and whooped and Ron's heart lightened at this decision being made. His sister was safe from people like Dean and Seamus, Harry and he were going to be brothers, it was a sunny day 'who needs Hermione, there's plenty of fish in the sea' he thought

How terribly wrong he was.

Hermione's POV

Hermione was staring at a book, the words slipping from her mind. She was thinking about that accursed letter and Ron. She had so stupidly told Ron to go to her dormitory and get her sunscreen.

'Ron won't see it' she assured herself. She put then put that out of her mind for a few seconds and thought of Victor. 'Bloody stalker won't leave me alone'; I haven't said this before, my foot. How many times she told him that they were just friends.

Then she saw Ron and Harry coming to sit beside her and Ginny. She thought of how much she liked Ron and from his face he didn't look angry. She calmed and took this opportunity to look at Ron as he got closer. What would her parents say she thought, come to think of pig hadn't returned with a reply from her parents yet. Bloody owl.


	4. Chapter 4 Things are about to get Crazy

A/n I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry about not updating but I have end of semester exams. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

The four had been sitting in the green grass doing what they usually did. Talk, play chess and make jokes. The only thing that was different was Hermione joining in.

Harry had asked Ginny if she wanted to go for a walk, Ron looked like he was pleading for them not to leave him with the 'new' Hermione. She was being very odd towards Ron.

"Sure Harry, lets go," said Ginny and promptly stood up, the two moved away to the far side of the lake.

"Well that's good, you can verse me," Said Hermione happily her books totally forgotten.

They versed each other and it was a very close game. Ron tried not to stare at Hermione when she was thinking about her next move; it was such a good opportunity but he thought of Victor and the letter and restrained himself. This got extremely hard when, seeing the warm weather, Hermione started taking her cardigan off which she never usually did. He got to see her figure and he felt jealous.

…

Later that day after the quidditch game, the Gryffindor students went up to the common room for the much anticipated house party. Fred and George had gone full blown with this one. They had a huge order of butter beer and fire whisky from the three broomsticks smuggled through the secret tunnel, the house elves had been working very hard also. The common room had been enlarged with a charm similar to that of the Slug club party and it was decorated by the 6th year girls at the twins' request.

Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepufs were invited.

…..

Ron made his way up to the common room. He was planning to go down to the party which was already in full swing as the music signalled. He wanted to get changed out of his costume which he wore for the quidditch game.

When he got down to the party floor he marvelled at how big it was and the decoration was great. He realised how hard it would be to find Hermione and Harry. Lucky Ron was tall and it made a little better. He identified messy raven hair and shoved through the crowd to its direction. When he reached Hermione and Harry his mouth fell open, Hermione's hair was straightened, she had done makeup and her cloths were showing way too much.

He grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her over to the buffet leaving Harry to find Ginny.

"What are you wearing? That's disgusting." He said over the loud music.

"Ron don't be such a party pooper." She said annoyed.

Ron was about to retort but Hermione picked up a shot of firewhisky, drained it and dragged Ron to the dance floor.

She started dancing wildly and he felt tight in his pants. 'This girl will be the death of me, curse Ginny for the dratted potion' he thought.

"Come on Ron," She yelled getting close to him.

He couldn't handle this one more minute, she looked way too hot, he made to walk away but suddenly the lights were dimmed and the dance floor in the spot light. Fred and George stood up on the magically erected podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, friends from other Houses, we are glad that you gave us the opportunity to entertain you. Know take it away." Fred signalled to Lee Jordan who was the DJ. It was slow romantic music.

Ron inwardly groaned at the change of music. Hermione grabbed Ron's shoulders and signalled for him to grab her waist. He couldn't help it but to do as instructed, Ron slowly moved his hands barely pressing them on her back. She moved really close to him resting her head on his shoulders.

This went on for a while until the music finally changed and Hermione left for the buffet. Ron took a sigh of relief not noticing Hermione drinking more firewhisky.

This was going to be one hell of a party.

A/N Please note that this story is rated M , shit is going to go crazy in the party so please be cautious :)


End file.
